Lembranças de um Odiado Maroto
by Lia Lupin
Summary: [COMPLETA]“Quando eu era criança, sonhava em ser alguém na vida e construir uma família. Mais o que eu não havia percebido era que eu tinha ajudado a destruir famílias, sonhos. Pedro Pettigrew.


**Capitulo Único. **

Deitado no meu quarto, eu mais uma vez me pego refletindo a minha vida. Ah, como eu fui tolo em acreditar em pessoas frias e cruéis pensando que me safaria dos tempos de trevas... Como eu fui tolo em arruinar minha vida. Minha felicidade!Se é que eu estava destinado a ter uma...

_FLASHBACK___

_- E então Pettigrew. Aceita ou não? – perguntou Bellatrix __  
__- E-e-eu a-a-ceito. – ele tremia.__  
__Bellatrix o olhou demoradamente, como se o estudasse, deu um sorrizinho zombeteiro e saiu.__  
__Ele sorri, enfim ele teria poder. Seria o melhor Comensal, e, então ele seria mais poderoso do que Dumbledore, Sirius, e. Todos!__  
__Com satisfação. Ele deixou a pequena e escura passagem, e saiu. Confiante de que sua vida mudaria dali em diante. Ele não seria mais um gordo covarde!__  
__Ah, como estava enganado...___

Ah, meu amigos. Se é que ainda posso chamá-los assim depois de tudo o que fiz a vocês. Eu ainda não sei como eu fui capaz de, sozinho, destruir minha vida, como eu fui tão idiota em acreditar em certas pessoas. Ainda lembro de como vocês foram bons me acolhendo e me dando a sua amizade, cada um de vocês. A amizade que eu fiz o favor de perder...

_FLASHBACK___

_- Hey, Pedro! – chamou Sirius.__  
__O garoto foi até Sirius, que se encontrava ao lado de James e Remus que sorriam para ele. (Pedro)__  
__- Q-q-eu f-foi? – Pedro perguntou gaguejando.__  
__- Ah, cara. Qual é?! – riu James. – Você é gago? Ta sempre gaguejando...__  
__- Para com isso, James. – repreendeu Remus e voltando-se para Pedro completou. – Sentai com a gente... Pedro.__  
__O garoto arregalou os olhos. Eles queriam ser seus amigos? De...Verdade?__  
__- O que foi? – ele tornou a perguntar.__  
__Sirius, James e Remus fixaram seu olhar nele.__  
__- A gente quer saber Petti... Pedro. – apressou-se Remus. – Se você quer vir dar uma volta com a gente?__  
__"Sabia, com certeza querem alguma coisa...", pensou Pedro cabisbaixo.__  
__Mais Sirius apressou-se a corrigir.__  
__- Não quer andar com a gente?__  
__- Agora?__  
__- Talvez por todo o ano escolar, se quiser. – disse James.__  
__O a face do pequeno e gordo Pettigrew se iluminou de felicidade. Sim, ele teria amigos.___

Covarde!Covarde!Covarde!Covarde!Como eu pude ser tão insensível? Como eu pude traí-los por pensar em ter poder? Como eu pude ser tão...Desprezível? Tolo! Eu sou incrivelmente tolo!

_FLASHBACK ___

_- Consegui milorde!Os Potter me nomearam o fiel do segredo.__  
__- Muito bem, Rabicho. – sibilou Voldemort. – Agora, diga-me. Onde James e Lílian Potter estão escondidos com o maldito Harry Potter?__  
__Por um momento, Pedro vacilou, mais com a voz tremula disse:__  
__- Em Godric's Hallow.__  
__- Muito bem, Rabicho... – repetiu Voldemort, e sorriu cruelmente. – Eu vou pessoalmente até lá.___

A minha única vontade de continuar a viver é para que eu possa, pelo menos um pouco, me redimir ajudando Harry Potter a destruir o homem que me fez tolamente acreditar em suas palavras, que eu teria poder, que se me aliasse a ele, minha família não morreria em tempos de trevas.

_FLASHBACK___

_- Agora não há mais saída. – Bellatrix declarou. – Ou morre ou torna-se um de nos.__  
__- Eu não pretendia fugir. – mentiu Pedro, tremulo.__  
__- Pedro Pettigrew. – chamou Lestrange, que estava ao lado de Voldemort.__  
__Pedro encaminhou-se ate Voldemort com a cabeça baixa.__  
__Com a voz fria, Voldemort declarou:__  
__- Levante a cabeça, e receba de corpo e alma a marca negra.__  
__E enfiou a varinha no pulso de Pedro, que fechou os olhos com toda a força que conseguiu, não queria chorar.__  
__Por fim, quando tornou a abrir os olhos, Voldemort retirou a varinha e, finalmente Pedro pode enchergar, agora ele tinha, era um deles, conseguira, ele possuía a Marca Negra. A Marca de Voldemort.___

E pensar que quando eu era criança, sonhava em ser alguém na vida e construir uma família. Mais o que eu não havia percebido era que eu tinha ajudado a destruir famílias, sonhos e felicidades. Meus amigos...Se é que ainda posso chamá-los assim.Perdão. Só agora percebo o quão tolo eu fui. O quão tolo eu fui de entregar-me as trevas por medo e por insegurança. Eu não posso mais voltar agora, minha escolha tinha sido feita... E eu, tolo, idiota, deixei-me levar pelo papo de gente que não presta, assim como eu sou agora. Eu não presto, agora eu sou como eles. Pelo menos é o que eu tenho que ser. Marotos, meus amigos, peço que me perdoem, me perdoem de verdade. A minha alma só será livre, eu só terei realmente dormido em paz quando me concederes o perdão. Sei que meu fim se aproxima, sei que em breve não estarei mais aqui, e espero ir me juntar á vocês, e poder ser feliz outra vez, só que puro e limpo de todo o mal da terra...Eu ainda choro, James, Sirius, Remus. Eu ainda choro refletindo na vida miserável que eu escolhi... E agora eu só sei que ainda choro...Eu ainda choro...

Desculpe-me, James. Perdoa-me, por favor. Você que foi sempre tão amigo, tão... Maroto. Mesmo eu sendo um covarde, tolo, você me defendeu. Era você quem me ajudava. Era você que me apoiava quando Sirius se descontrolava descontando tudo em mim.

_FLASHBACK___

_Ele foi andando em direção a Cedrico e Harry e viu que os dois o observavam. Ele parou ao lado de uma lapide alta, a uns dois metros. Por um segundo, Pedro, Harry e Cedrico apenas se entreolharam.__  
__Então, inesperadamente, Pedro viu Harry levar a mão ao rosto; mais precisamente a cicatriz, mais ao levantar a mão ao rosto, a varinha lhe escapuliu os dedos; os joelhos dele cederam; e ele caiu no chão.__  
__- Mate o outro.__  
__Pedro ouviu o pedido do mestre e com a varinha em punho disse: __  
__- Avada Kedavra!___

Perdoe-me também Remus. Por tudo o que eu lhe causei, por tudo o que eu fiz a você. Desculpe. Você quem precisava tanto de James e Sirius nas noites de lua-cheia, e, nem que fosse um pouco, de mim também. Ficava imaginando como eram essas noites pra você depois que eu fiz o favor de acabar com dois dos meus melhores amigos... Ou foram. Perdoe-me! Eu fui um idiota! Você quem me ajudava nas matérias da escola. Era você, que sempre foi bom comigo. E eu, retribuí da melhor forma, não é? Acho que eu nunca deveria ter entrado na vida de vocês... Nem na de ninguém;

_FLASHBACK___

_Estava um alvoroço em Hogsmead. Comensais e Aurores batalhavam corajosamente.__  
__Remus lutava contra Lestrange, mais afastados dos outros em um beco.__  
__- Você não vai conseguir. Desista, Lupin.__  
__- Nunca, Lestrange. – disse Remus enquanto se protegia com o "Protego", ele lutava bravamente. – Você vai pagar pelo que fez com Sirius! Todos vão pagar!__  
__Pedro observava tudo de perto, mais nenhum dos dois o vira, lutavam tão concentrados.__  
__Bellatrix conseguiu sair da mira de Remus, mais antes que este virasse para ela novamente. Pedro viu/ouviu, com os olhos arregalados, a voz ríspida e cruel de Bellatrix pronunciar: __  
__- Avada Kedavra!__  
__Por um momento, tudo pareceu parar diante de seus olhos.__  
__Não podia ser... Remus... Também... Se fora. __  
__Bellatrix sorriu satisfeita e saiu do beco.__  
__- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – Pedro gritou, seus olhos começavam a marejar.__  
__Ele correu até Remus e se ajoelhou ao lado dele, este estava morto, paralisado, pálido, frio.__  
__Uma grossa chuva começou a cair acompanhando as lagrimas de Pettigrew.__  
__Então se deu conta. Todos os seus amigos se foram por sua culpa. Ele estava... Sozinho de novo...___

E você Sirius, perdão. Eu não tenho palavras pra me desculpar com você. Eu me sinto tão... Imprestável. Tão... Inútil; Desprezível. Você sempre me fazia sentir-me assim quando eu estava perto de você. Todos estavam certos! Todos tinham razão ao dizer que eu tinha inveja de você, Sirius. Você não sabe o quanto. E só agora eu percebi que eu tinha coisa que você não tinha, uma coisa que você não teria e que você fingia desprezar. Amor de mãe. Ah, Sirius. Se você soubesse como eu estou me sentindo agora...Lembrar-me disso me deixa tão idiota, tão fracassado, e eu ainda um dia sonhei em ser como você sendo que só via a sua beleza exterior. Você não sabe o que eu sofri com a sua perda, Sirius... Escondido, mais sofri. Ainda espero que tudo se resolva antes deu for, tenho andado tão fraco...

_FLASHBACK___

_Uns amontoados de garotas cercavam Sirius, este parecia divertir-se com tantos elogios.__  
__- Calma, garotas.__  
__- Ah, Sirius. Você é tão lindo. – uma corvinal disse entre um suspiro.__  
__- Sirius!Hey, Sirius!Você prometer me ensinar quadribol hoje! – protestou Pedro cruzando os braços, emburrado.__  
__- Depois, Pedro. Depois. – ele disse antes de ser puxado por uma das garotas.__  
__Bufando e se corroendo de ciúmes, Pedro saiu pisando duro daquele corredor.___

Tenho andado tão fraco agora. Minhas forças se esgotaram. Minha única alegria é pensar nos momentos que eu tive com vocês, e pensar que tudo isso acabará logo. Harry Potter conseguirá, e estou torcendo por ele, sei que ele tem um pedaço de James Potter e Lílian Evans, as pessoas mais maravilhosas e felizes que eu já conheci...

Só o que me resta agora é implorar o perdão de vocês, e se tiver de me ajoelhar, eu ajoelho até meus joelhos sangrarem... Ah, Deus! Como eu fui tolo... Sinto-me tão... Fraco. Mais sei que serei para sempre... Rabicho, o tolo. 

**Nota da Autora:****  
****E aí? Ficou bom?Ruim?****  
****Bem, levem em conta que é minha primeira song, heim.****  
****Eu sei, eu sei. Vocês devem estar me achando um louca ou até uma doente mental por escrever um song com atenção para Pedro Pettigrew.****  
****Mais vocês não sabem, gente! Quando eu surto, eu tenho que fazer o que o meu cérebro manda. Eu não posso deixar de fazer o que eu penso, não posso deixar de por no papel/word o que eu sinto. ******

**Mais aí é que está! Adivinhem o que o meu precioso e amado cérebro me deu de idéia?****  
****Nãão, vocês não vão conseguir adivinhar!****  
****Tudo bem, eu falo.****  
****Bem, eu vou fazer mais 3 One Shots com as lembranças de Remus, Sirius e James.****  
****Estão entendendo?****  
****Sim, estão, vocês não são idiotas. o/****  
****Essa foi a de Pedro Pettigrew, as outras três eu farei a de Remus, Sirius e James.******

**Entããão, aguardem aí:****  
****-Lembranças de um Amado e Eterno Maroto I****  
****-Lembranças de um Amado e Eterno Maroto II****  
****-Lembranças de um Amado e Eterno Maroto III******

**Beijos!****  
****Lia Lupin******

**Ps: Aqui vai um apelo:****  
****COMENTEM!COMENTEM!COMENTEM!**


End file.
